


Yuan/Lloyd/Kratos

by KinkMeme_KinkFest_Archiver



Category: Tales of Symphonia
Genre: Double Penetration, Father/Son Incest, Incest, M/M, Multi, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-21 20:02:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13748238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KinkMeme_KinkFest_Archiver/pseuds/KinkMeme_KinkFest_Archiver
Summary: Threeway. Hot sex. Tales of Kink Meme.





	Yuan/Lloyd/Kratos

Kratos grunted as he pushed himself inside of Lloyd from above. Being inside of his son was a far greater pleasure than he could ever have imagined. How did the mercenary find himself in this situation? Well, a couple rounds of ale with his comrades and he couldn't find any memories, nor find himself caring. He took a moment to appreciate the look on Lloyd's face, seeing the pain fade into content.  
  
(How the boy resembled his mother...)  
  
The mercenary reached down to cup his son's face in his much larger hands, attempting to soothe Lloyd before the harsh penetration that was no doubt soon to come. Lloyd whimpered and squeezed his eyes shut, but Kratos didn't really have the will to fight away his overprotective urges as Yuan slowly maneuvered himself into the already full boy. He was hoping the alcohol would provide enough numbing for his son. But he was strong, Kratos knew, and he would pull through even only with a little preparation and spit for lubricant.  
  
(He was going to have a hard time forgetting Lloyd's hot mouth on his throbbing length, tongue sliding wetly in every direction.)  
  
Kratos swallowed thickly, listening to Yuan's groans as the blue haired man joined him inside of the young swordsman from below. Lloyd, however, was silent, never having been one to voice his discomfort if he felt it; Kratos respected that, and he was sure Yuan did too.  
  
The friction was too great and Kratos could no longer stand staying quiet and still, slowly beginning the assault on the tight body between them. He and Yuan worked together and found a comfortable rhythm: As Yuan thrust in from below, Kratos would pull out from above, and so on. Their cocks rubbed into one another with each forceful shove in and out of Lloyd's unbearably tight ass, and the red head could only think he was so lucky to be looking at the boy's flushed face.  
  
He leaned down to capture his lips while Yuan continued the onslaught, and suddenly Lloyd yelped and bit at Kratos' lip. The action went straight to his cock, and he felt every primal instinct within him surge as he realized they'd hit the bundle of nerves inside of the young swordsman. He smirked and shoved his tongue into Lloyd's mouth, loving the way it felt to have the familiar young man pinned between him and his companion. Lloyd kissed back, sloppy and inexperienced, lost in the blissful feel of the two men pounding into his prostate. Kratos happily wrapped a warm hand around the younger boy, jerking his neglected cock. He swirled his thumb over the tip, smearing the beaded pre-cum into the head.  
  
Grunts and moans filled the inn room, and before anyone knew it, Lloyd was coming hard into Kratos' hand and lower belly. His muscles tightened around the men inside of him and everyone had to stop for a moment. Yuan came after Lloyd, but only because the mercenary did everything he could to hold back, wanting to make the moment last a lifetime. Kratos felt Yuan's cock jerking against his and felt the semen spilling into the already tight confines before the other man pulled out and slipped away, almost unnoticeably.  
  
(He must have known what else this meant to Kratos.)  
  
Kratos then had Lloyd to himself; the boy was a lot less tight without the blue haired man inside him, but somehow it was better. A wave of possession hit him deep in his heart and he pulled the boy closer to him, thrusting his bittersweet release into the brunet. Lloyd was leaking cum and it was clear he was having a hard time staying awake. Regardless, Kratos didn't want to pull out just yet.  
  
"Sleep," he said, and Lloyd didn't have to be told twice before obeying the order. Kratos held his son close and stayed long after the boy lost consciousness, but left before sunrise. He was certain they'd regret this encounter, but for now he would cherish it.


End file.
